Along the Bridge
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Dunia ini adalah tempat yang kejam, tapi mengakhiri hidup di dunia ini adalah jalan keluar yang lebih kejam. [Special for Kiaara]


**Along the Bridge**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Special for: Kiaara**

 **Terima kasih telah membawa saya ke dalam fandom Kuroko no Basuke yang begitu indah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **["Ingatan yang abadi melubangi hati"]**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou menapak. Tidak biasanya batinnya mengalun gundah seperti sekarang. Berjalan sambil mengingat kenangan yang terselip di benaknya adalah pekerjaan terberat yang pernah dia rasa. Dia ingin membuang sampah-sampah yang berserakan, menyikat debu-debu hingga bersih. Atau jika perlu, dia ingin mengosongkan memorinya dari genjatan perang dingin, yang berkecamuk di dalam sel-sel otak paling kecil sekali pun.

Tampaknya percuma saja jika hendak melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Tangan memegang satu buket bunga berwarna biru muda. Sebuah lambang bunga yang pada umumnya bermakna kekosongan, penolakan, perpisahan; namun tidak demikian menurut Akashi. Ini adalah simbol penghormatan kepada sosok yang pernah disayanginya.

 _Sosok yang pernah disayanginya._

Akashi mengulang kata-kata tadi tersebut dengan penuh penghargaan. Bukan, ini bukan rasa sayang karena cinta, tapi rasa sayang atas nama seorang teman. Seseorang yang telah berhasil membuatnya mulai mencintai kehidupan di dunia fana ini ternyata adalah seseorang yang malah mulai membenci kehidupannya sendiri. Secara logika, pernyataan barusan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tetapi percayalah, Tuhan bahkan memiliki rencana yang tidak akan pernah dapat diduga oleh otak manusia biasa.

Mendongak, Akashi memperhatikan papan nama yang bertuliskan "Dilarang Masuk". Tanpa memedulikan tanda peringatan, dilaluinya saja jalan yang sudah tidak terurus. Setapak itu terjalin mengular. Rerumputan menutupinya. Kesan pertama adalah horor. Jika Akashi yang sekarang adalah Akashi yang pernah menjejak di tempat ini satu tahun yang lalu, dia pasti akan segera pergi secepat yang kakinya bisa.

"Aku merindukanmu, dasar orang bodoh," Akashi mengucap dengan nada getir ketika sudah sampai pada pinggir bangunan berkonstruksi tinggi panjang. Sesak lagi, dadanya kekurangan oksigen. Butuh napas buatan untuk pertolongan, sebelum berakibat fatal.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, Akashi masih trauma akan bayangan insiden pada waktu itu. Papan bertuliskan _"Welcome to Hiro's Bridge"_ dilihat, dibaca, dan diresapi, tetapi tulisan yang sudah berlumut itu seperti penanda bahwa dosa-dosanya tidak akan pernah hilang.

Mengapa dia tidak bisa amnesia saja?

 _Hidup itu sungguh kejam, Akashi. Apakah kau sudah lupa?_

Akashi mendemo pemikirannya sendiri.

Dipeganginya pengaman tepi jembatan yang terbuat dari besi. Dingin, itulah yang Akashi rasa, sedingin hatinya yang menggapai-gapai pelangi, tetapi tidak pernah sampai. Seperti mencoba berjalan pada lautan yang sayangnya dipaksa tenggelam.

Bersamaan dengan semilir angin lembut yang baru saja lewat, Akashi menatap ke bawah jembatan. Sungai berarus deras menjadi objek tatapan.

Entah mengapa, karena menatap terlalu lama, Akashi ingin terjun sekarang.

 **.**

 **THREE** **YEARS AGO**

 **["Bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu memandangku?"]**

 **.**

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Nama itu menggaung dalam benak Akashi. Lagi dan lagi. Padahal ini sudah tiga tahun lebih sejak kepergiannya, tetapi Akashi tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa lupa.

Sejak pertemuan pertama, Akashi mengenal Kuroko sebagai tetangganya. Seorang lelaki yang aneh. Perawakannya pendek kurus, dengan rambut biru cerah, yang mengingatkan Akashi akan warna langit. Sekilas, wajahnya yang lugu menyiratkan bahwa dia adalah anak yang tidak berbahaya. Belakangan, setelah Akashi selangkah lebih dekat dengan Kuroko, dia memiliki definisi berbeda tentang wajahnya tadi. _Pandai bersandiwara._

Keluarga Kuroko pindah di dekat rumah keluarga Akashi tepat di hari pertama Akashi masuk SMA. Setelahnya, mereka bertemu di sekolah. Satu angkatan. Satu kelas. Dan yang paling parah, satu bangku. Akashi tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana dia bisa berteman Kuroko. Lelaki itu sangat sulit untuk diajak bicara, dan sekalinya membuka mulut, yang keluar dari bibir mulusnya adalah kata-kata kasar. Sungguh terbalik dengan raut mukanya yang manis.

"Kalau kau ingin satu bangku denganku, jaga kelakuanmu, brengsek!"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Kuroko. Akashi yang memegang tas—belum meletakkannya di bangku—hanya dapat ternganga dibuatnya. Sama sekali bukan acara penyambutan yang menyenangkan. Lelaki kurus ini ternyata memiliki lidah yang cukup tajam.

"Masih untung ada yang mau satu bangku denganmu," Akashi membalas dengan nada dingin. Dia buru-buru memasukkan tas di loker, menarik kursi, lalu duduk berjauhan dari samping Kuroko.

Ini memang benar. Sejak hari pertama perkenalan, Akashi memperhatikan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Kuroko. Sepertinya semua anak menjauhinya. Padahal jika dilihat sekilas, Kuroko seperti anak baru pada umumnya; malu-malu, pandangan menunduk, tidak terlalu percaya diri. Mendadak muncul rasa iba dalam diri Akashi, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengenal lebih dekat si anak 'biru' tersebut.

Selama satu bulan bersekolah, awalnya Akashi berpikir jika ini semua karena sifat Kuroko yang cenderung pendiam dan tertutup. Namun, lambat laun Akashi menyadari jika Kuroko memang _tidak ingin_ mempunyai teman. Sikapnya selama ini menunjukkan bahwa dia bersekolah tidak untuk mencari teman. Memang, tujuan seseorang bersekolah adalah untuk menuntut ilmu (Akashi sudah berjuta kali mendengar ceramah mengenai hal ini dari ibunya sampai telinganya bosan), tetapi tentunya seseorang akan merasa kesepian jika terus-menerus sendirian.

Walau sulit menjalin komunikasi, Akashi tetap mengawasi Kuroko dari jauh. Akashi mengakui bahwa dia sering merasa sakit hati setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Kuroko (yang kebanyakan berisi makian), tetapi Akashi tidak menyerah. Dia anak yang penasaran. Akashi meyakini sikap Kuroko yang bermusuhan tidak lebih dari kedok untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya lemah.

Mereka berdua terus begitu hingga dua bulan berjalan. Kuroko tidak mau diajak mengobrol panjang, bicara hanya seperlunya, sering memandang remeh jika Akashi memberi tips (atau nasehat?) agar Kuroko dapat menjadi anak yang lebih ceria; bahkan jika Akashi mendapat nilai seratus atau A plus, Kuroko tidak pernah memujinya—tidak seperti teman sekelas lainnya yang akan bertepuk tangan sembari menatap kagum Akashi.

Namun, perilaku Kuroko terhadap Akashi sedikit mencair setelah kejadian memalukan di toko makanan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pada waktu itu adalah jam pulang sekolah. Ketika bel berdentang, Kuroko tampak terburu-buru. Dia geragapan memasukkan buku, alat tulis, dan barang lainnya dari loker ke dalam tas. Tak sengaja, dompet miliknya jatuh. Kuroko tak mengetahuinya.

Akashi yang masih betah berlama-lama di dalam kelas baru menyadari adanya dompet tersebut setelah selesai mencatat daftar kegiatan OSIS selama satu tahun penuh (Akashi menjadi anggota OSIS belum lama ini). Dipungutnya dompet berwarna hitam itu. Selama sesaat, Akashi menahan dorongan untuk tidak membuka isinya (Akashi sangat menghargai privasi), tetapi akhirnya dia menyerah karena rasa penasaran yang terus memuncak. Lagi pula, jika Akashi hendak mengembalikan dompet tadi kepada pemiliknya, dia tetap harus membukanya, kan?

Foto keluarga yang sudah sobek adalah hal pertama yang Akashi lihat. Tampak seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan umur sekitar 12 tahun tersenyum di samping seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian merah bermotif bunga-bungaan. Akashi mengenal lelaki tadi sebagai Kuroko, wanita di sebelahnya adalah ibunya, dan, Akashi berani bertaruh bahwa bahwa foto yang disobek itu berisi foto ayahnya. Entah masalah apa yang membuat Kuroko mengambil keputusan semacam itu. Banyak kemungkinan alasannya; karena kebencian yang mendalam, sudah lama tidak bertemu sehingga ingin menjadi orang yang dilupakan, hasil dari pertengkaran hebat atau mungkin karena orang tua yang pisah ranjang? Akashi tidak sanggup berpikir lebih lanjut.

Dompet milik Kuroko, tidak salah lagi. Masih belum terlambat mengejar. Akashi membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Akashi tahu jalan mana yang harus diambil untuk mengejar Kuroko. Meski rumah mereka berdekatan, Kuroko tidak mengambil rute terdekat seperti Akashi. Setiap pulang sekolah, Kuroko akan singgah sebentar di sebuah toko makanan siap saji. Akashi berasumsi bahwa Kuroko membeli makanan tersebut untuk dirinya dan keluarganya, entah apakah ibu Kuroko memang tidak bisa memasak atau bagaimana, Akashi belum memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya (jangan bilang siapa-siapa jika Akashi pernah menguntit Kuroko untuk mengetahui fakta ini atau lehermu akan digorok olehnya).

Benar saja, Kuroko memang mampir di toko makanan. Jika betul begitu, maka…

Aroma mie, osengan, telur dadar, dan macam-macam bau lagi menyambut Akashi begitu dia masuk ke toko. Akashi pura-pura memilih roti di etalase samping sambil memperhatikan Kuroko yang membawa belanjaan, hendak membayar ke kasir, sembari masih mengawasi dari jauh.

Si petugas memberi daftar harga yang harus dibayar, sementara Kuroko membuka ritsleting tas. Akashi yakin seratus persen jika Kuroko sedang mencari dompetnya. Akashi tidak dapat menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang mendadak pucat dan kebingungan. Setelah itu, ketika mengetahui bahwa Kuroko tidak membawa uang, si petugas menyuruh Kuroko untuk pulang dulu ke rumah, mungkin ketinggalan. Kuroko terus menyangkalnya. Kuroko yakin bahwa dia sudah membawa dompet dan dia tidak mau sampai berhutang.

"Mencari ini?" Akashi mengacungkan dompet hitam milik Kuroko. Dia tidak tahan melihat Kuroko yang seperti anak bebek kehilangan induknya.

Wajah Kuroko merah padam. Tanpa mengucap terima kasih, direbut dompet itu dari tangan Akashi. Kuroko lalu membayar harga belanjaan. Sebelum Kuroko membuka pintu, dia tersenyum kepada Akashi dengan sedikit menunduk. Lalu, dia keluar dari toko seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Senyuman itu hanya sekilas saja, tetapi begitu melihatnya, hati Akashi terasa damai.

Keesokan harinya, ketika mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah, Kuroko menghampiri Akashi. Dia menunggu di bawah pohon mangga, di depan rumah Akashi.

"Untuk kemarin, terima kasih. Maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang," kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Ini, ada sedikit makanan ringan. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

Kuroko mengulurkan kotak kecil kepada Akashi.

"Bukan masalah yang besar. Lagi pula, kita ini teman, kan?" Akashi mengintip isi kotak kecil tersebut. Ternyata roti cokelat.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu." Kuroko berbalik, tetapi tangan Akashi lebih dahulu menjegal lengannya.

"Kenapa kita tidak berangkat sekolah bersama saja?"

Selama beberapa detik, Akashi khawatir jika Kuroko mulai membentaknya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun, dia akhirnya mengangguk.

 _Mungkin, Kuroko memang manusia yang masih membutuhkan teman,_ batin Akashi.

Sejak saat itulah, Akashi dan Kuroko selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **["Kenapa sulit rasanya bagi kita untuk tetap berteman?"]**

 **.**

Di pertengahan semester, sekolah mewajibkan semua siswa untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Akashi tentunya juga harus menaatinya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekstra basket. Sejak SMP, Akashi sangat berbakat dalam olahraga tersebut, sehingga bukan hal aneh lagi jika saat perekrutan pemain basket, Akashi langsung diterima di bagian inti.

Yang membuat Akashi terkejut adalah, Kuroko juga ikut dalam perekrutan. Lelaki pendek kurus yang sering murung tersebut ternyata memiliki minat pada olahraga, Akashi kira dia hanya bocah yang tidak pedulian. Namun, melihat binar mata biru Kuroko saat bermain basket membuat Akashi sadar, Kuroko masih memiliki semangat. Sayangnya, Kuroko tidak lolos. Akashi sedikit khawatir jika hal itu memengaruhi persahabatannya yang mulai mekar.

Benar saja. Keesokan hari setelah perekrutan, Kuroko tidak membalas saat Akashi menyapa, seolah senyuman yang pernah ditunjukannya pada beberapa minggu yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Kuroko seperti kembali kepada kepribadiannya yang dulu; pendiam, dingin, bermusuhan. Tidak ada lagi acara saling tunggu-menunggui, baik ketika berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Jujur saja, hal ini membuat Akashi merasa sedikit bersalah.

Tentu saja Kuroko merasa iri kepadanya, Akashi paham betul perasaan semacam ini. Dulu dia pernah merasa begitu sewaktu mendapat nilai B plus di SMP-nya, sementara ada anak yang mendapat nilai lebih daripada itu. Akashi bingung harus berkata bagaimana untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

 _Tapi Kuroko juga sudah bukan bocah lagi_ , pikir Akashi.

Ini sudah berlangsung seminggu. Akashi sudah tidak tahan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, semacam mengonfrontasi Kuroko agar mau bangkit.

Pada sore hari, Akashi berjalan-jalan sejenak ke luar rumah. Dia ingin meluruskan kakinya, bersantai sejenak. Tugas membuat esai sepanjang empat halaman ditambah PR mengerjakan latihan Matematika sebanyak dua puluh soal sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Akashi berencana untuk mengunjungi lapangan mini yang ada di sekitar perumahan.

Mulanya Akashi mengira lapangan itu kosong. Satu bulan yang lalu, telah dibangun lapangan baru yang lebih luas dengan fasilitas lengkap, sehingga membuat lapangan mini yang biasa dipakai anak-anak ini ditinggalkan. Akan tetapi, perkiraan Akashi tadi jelas salah.

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berlatih basket. Akashi datang secara diam-diam. Dia memperhatikan bola yang berulang kali tidak masuk pada _ring_ basket di ujung lapangan.

Akashi mengambil tempat duduk di kursi panjang untuk penonton. Kuroko yang menyadari kehadiran Akashi sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dia lebih memilih bermain sendiri.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalam tim, aku bisa membantumu, Kuroko," ucap Akashi, pelan tapi pasti.

Mendengarkan, Tetsuya hanya butuh telinga tambahan. Bola yang jatuh diambil, dipantulkan kembali, dicoba dimasukkan lagi.

Gagal.

Masih sabar meski diabaikan, Akashi tetap menunggu jawaban.

"Lalu?" Lelaki berambut biru hanya menanggapi dengan acuh.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Apa tidak boleh? Kupikir kau sangat ingin menjadi anggota tim basket."

Kali ini lelaki yang diajak berbicara akhirnya berhenti.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Maksudmu aku terlihat menyedihkan karena tidak lolos seleksi kemarin?"

Kaki digerakkan sembarangan, Akashi sedikit gelagapan. "Yah, kupikir seperti itu."

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin menolongku?" Dahi Kuroko berkerut. "Seingatku, kita baru saja kenal. Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu."

 _Tanpa menghitung tiga bulan sejak awal semester_ , batin Akashi.

"Tapi, bukankah kita adalah teman? Rumah kita juga dekat. Lagi pula kita adalah tetangga. Jadi—"

"Teman?" Kuroko memotong, "Tolong jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku."

"Untuk satu hal ini aku cukup tahu," Akashi bersikeras.

Kuroko meluncurkan bola ke _ring_. Gagal lagi.

"Dan bukan urusanmu," ujar Kuroko sengit. Dia lalu mengelap keningnya yang berpeluh dengan kaos yang dikenakan.

Akashi tiba-tiba berdiri, merebut bola oranye dari tangan Kuroko. Mendribel bola selama lima detik sebelum dimasukkan ke _ring_.

Masuk dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu, kau suka tantangan?" Akashi bertanya sambil mendribel bola di depan Kuroko.

"Maaf, aku tidak berminat."

"Cih, dasar, penakut!"

Kuroko menoleh cepat ke arah Akashi, wajahnya merah padam.

 _Berhasil_. Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku bukan penakut," ucap Kuroko di sela-sela geramannya.

"Oke." Akashi melempar bola ke arah Kuroko—yang dengan sigap ditangkap. "Satu lawan satu. Kalau kau bisa memasukkan bola satu kali saja saat berhadapan denganku, jangan bilang kalau kau ingin bersembunyi lagi. Lawan aku, Kuroko."

Keduanya pun mulai bermain basket sungguhan. Sudah delapan kali Kuroko mencoba memasukkan bola ke _ring_. Semua gagal. Tenaga Kuroko semakin terkuras. Keringat yang membanjiri dahi tidak dipedulikan. Kaos yang dia pakai sampai basah.

"Mana semangatmu, Kuroko?!" Akashi berteriak.

Kuroko menggertakkan giginya, menahan emosi. Dia menjajal lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Akhirnya, pada percobaan kedua puluh, bola itu baru bisa masuk.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang tidak berbakat, tapi aku menyukai semangatmu, Kuroko," kata Akashi dengan nada tidak peduli. Dia lalu melempar bola ke arah Kuroko. "Dan jika kau bisa membuktikan kata-katamu bahwa kau bukan penakut, datang saja ke percobaan kedua besok. Akan ada perekrutan untuk pemain cadangan. Itu pun kalau kau berani."

Kuroko sudah seperti udang rebus. Akashi berbalik. Kuroko sama sekali tidak tahu jika Akashi baru saja tersenyum kecil.

 _Sadarlah, Kuroko. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu._

 **.**

 **["Izinkan aku meminjamkan bahuku untukmu, Kuroko"]**

 **.**

Kemujuran yang membahagiakan. Akashi dan Kuroko memang belum berangkat sekolah bersama seperti dulu, tetapi saat melihat Kuroko yang datang untuk seleksi kedua, Akashi merasa usahanya kemarin tidak sia-sia.

Kuroko akhirnya diterima sebagai pemain cadangan. Akashi berjanji untuk memberi latihan tambahan, kapan pun Kuroko mau; dengan catatan, tidak bertabrakan dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya.

"Karena kemarin adalah hari spesial, hari ini kau akan kutraktir," kata Akashi. Dia sedang mengajak Kuroko ke kantin, satu hari setelah seleksi.

"Aku tidak biasa ke kantin. Aku tidak suka. Di sana berisik," balas Kuroko dengan malas. Dia sedang menyalin (baca: meng- _copy paste_ ) tugas Akuntansi milik Akashi ke buku besar. "Lagi pula, kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang mati-matian menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku tidak mau mati dipanggang di halaman karena belum mengerjakan tugas."

"Makanya, kalau kau memang kesulitan mengerjakan tugas, datang ke rumahku. Kita kerjakan bersama."

"Aku tidak kesulitan mengerjakan, aku hanya tidak punya waktu mengerjakannya di rumah."

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir."

Dahi Akashi berkerut. "Kenapa kau sampai tidak punya waktu mengerjakan?"

"Aku harus menjaga ibuku, dan bukan sembarangan menjaga. Merawat sebenarnya." Tangan Kuroko sangat lincah menuliskan nominal uang pada tabel-tabel.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu," sahut Akashi, pura-pura terkejut. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu fakta ini sejak lama. Hanya saja, Akashi ingin mendengar sendiri dari bibir Kuroko.

"Ibuku sudah lama sakit," cerita Kuroko selagi masih menulis. "Asma, kadang-kadang juga kurang darah atau kram. Aku hanya khawatir jika terjadi komplikasi. Dia sudah terlalu lemah untuk bekerja, tidak kuat untuk menanggung kejadian berat. Untungnya masih ada uang tabungan, tapi sekarang sudah menipis. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku harus bekerja."

Informasi baru. Sangat jarang Kuroko mau bercerita tentang hal-hal semacam ini. Akashi menjadi penasaran dengan ibu Kuroko. Walau sudah tahu dari ibunya, Shiori, mengenai keluarga Kuroko, Akashi sendiri belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko, apalagi sampai melihat rupa ibu Kuroko.

Akashi melirik tugas yang masih banyak. "Kalau begitu, besok saja. Istirahat pertama, kutunggu langsung kau di kantin." Akashi berdiri. "Dan aku tidak mau mendengar kau menolak," tambahnya saat melihat mulut Kuroko yang hendak protes.

"Sekarang, aku harus ke kelas Aida-san dulu. Kau tahulah, rapat OSIS selalu mendadak. Sampai jumpa, Kuroko."

Akashi berjalan perlahan keluar kelas.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Akashi yakin, mata biru Kuroko sedang menatap punggungnya.

Dalam hati Akashi bersyukur dengan perkembangan ini. Memang masih sedikit yang baru diketahuinya tentang kehidupan Kuroko di luar sekolah. Akashi masih terus penasaran, tetapi belum berani menelusuri lebih jauh. Apa dia menyuruh Kise (teman SMP Akashi yang pakar dalam hal menguntit) saja untuk menyelidiki keluarga Kuroko sekalian? Ah, tidak usah. Lagi pula, Akashi bukan orang yang suka menguntit (kalau bisa).

Sementara mendengarkan ketua OSIS yang super tegas berceramah, Aida Riko, otak Akashi malah melanglang memikirkan Kuroko yang bergelut dengan tugas Ekonomi. Di dua soal terakhir, ada jawaban yang tulisannya tidak terlalu jelas, Akashi cemas kalau Kuroko sampai salah menyalin. Dia ngeri membayangkan Satsuki _Sensei_ yang akan menjadikan Kuroko sebagai osengan tempe jika mendapat nilai di bawah standar.

Selain itu, ada hal lain yang mengusik benak Akashi. Akhir-akhir ini, ayah Akashi, Masaomi, jarang pulang ke rumah. Dan sekali pun pulang, wajah beliau lebih keruh dan terlihat sedang banyak pikiran. Akashi tahu jika ayahnya bekerja keras di kantor, mengembangkan proyek entah apa, membiayai sekolahnya, menghidupi dirinya dan ibunya.

 _Tapi, seharusnya Ayah dapat makan malam bersama_ , pikir Akashi dengan sedih. Yang semakin membingungkan adalah, Masaomi mulai menekan Akashi untuk menjadi 'yang terbaik', padahal selama ini Masaomi tidak pernah turun tangan mengurusi kehidupan Akashi saat di sekolah. Akashi merindukan kebersamaan di ruang keluarga, di mana mereka bertiga tertawa, berbagi cerita, menonton televisi sambil sesekali berkomentar, atau bermain basket. Masaomi-lah yang pertama kali mengajari Akashi cara bermain basket, dan akhirnya membawanya jatuh cinta dengan basket. Sebuah kenangan yang kini diresapi Akashi dengan getir.

"—Ya, Akashi saja kalau begitu. Bagaimana, Akashi? Kau mau, kan?"

Geragapan, Akashi hanya memandang wajah galak Aida dengan bingung. "Maaf, Aida-san. Bisa diulangi lagi pertanyaannya?"

Seperti itulah kegiatan Akashi. Awalnya menjadi anggota OSIS memang menyenangkan; banyak kenalan baru, pengetahuan baru, tanggung jawab yang membuat Akashi lebih dewasa, lingkar pertemanan yang meningkat, atau bahkan kesibukan mengerjakan proposal. Semua dilakukan Akashi dengan senang hati.

Tapi lama-kelamaan Akashi merasa letih dengan jadwal sekolahnya yang padat. Ada materi di kelas, ada OSIS, ada les, ada ekstrakuliluler, ada tugas, ada PR, dan macam-macam lagi. Seandainya saja Akashi bisa menjadi siswa biasa, seperti Kuroko, mungkin sekarang Akashi tidak perlu merasa selelah seperti ini. Akashi menginginkan ruang untuk bernapas, tempat untuk berbagi saat Akashi bercekcok dengan ayahnya; sayangnya dia belum dapat menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengerti dengan baik akan kepribadiannya.

Keadaan sudah petang saat kegiatan Akashi di hari ini selesai; termasuk mengikuti kegiatan bakti sosial hingga pukul setengah empat sore dan les Matematika yang selesai hampir pukul enam. Dia buru-buru pulang. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Perutnya kelaparan sejak tadi. Dan sekalian saja tambahkan tugas-tugas baru yang mulai menggunung. _Neraka dunia yang memesona_ , demikian Akashi berpendapat.

Dari kejauhan, Akashi dapat melihat rumahnya yang sepi. Lampu yang menerangi bagian luar rumahnya juga redup. Entah karena kekurangan air, atau lampunya yang meminta diganti, atau memang ibunya yang sengaja membuat rumah menjadi terkesan remang-remang mistis. Rumah Akashi tidak terlalu besar, dengan bangunan yang bergaya Eropa kuno, tapi malah menimbulkan kesan mewah.

Persis di sebelahnya, berdiri rumah paling sederhana yang pernah dilihat Akashi. Rumah yang kini dihuni oleh Kuroko dan ibunya. Lampu di bagian depan rumah mati, sehingga kegelapan adalah hal yang wajar. Rumah mungil memanjang yang hanya terdiri dari lima ruangan bersekat sempit, membuat siapa pun yang pertama kali masuk akan merasa sesak. Akashi tahu akan hal ini karena sebelum dihuni keluarga Kuroko, dia pernah masuk untuk memberi makanan kepada wanita tua yang akhirnya mati mengenaskan. Akashi menyebutnya mengenaskan karena wanita tua tadi meninggal sendirian di ranjang kamarnya. Dua minggu kemudian, keluarga Kuroko menempati rumah itu, menyewanya dengan harga murah.

Akashi hendak memutar gagang pintu rumahnya saat telinganya menangkap suara sesenggukan yang samar. Entah mengapa, batin Akashi menjadi resah. Kepala menoleh ke sepenjuru halaman.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Selama setengah menit berdiri mematung, Akashi memusatkan pendengarannya untuk mengenali suara tersebut.

Lamat-lamat, yang kemudian membuat Akashi terkejut, suara tadi seperti suara orang yang sedang menangis.

Akashi melepas tas sekolah, lantas menaruhnya di lantai secara sembarangan. Dia diliputi tanya. Dari mana suara itu berasal?

Dengan perasaan gamang, Akashi mengintip halaman rumah Kuroko. Tidak tampak apa-apa. Namun, ketika Akashi mendekat, suara tadi semakin jelas terdengar. Jangan-jangan…

Akashi kaget. "Kuroko!" Tapi dia buru-buru membungkam mulutnya karena telah berteriak.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang berjongkok di pojok depan rumah, berbaur dengan kegelapan. Anak tersebut tampak menyedihkan, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan posisi tubuh bersandar pada tembok yang dingin, seolah tidak ada lagi pegangan untuk bertumpu. Tangannya berkeringat karena terlalu lama menggenggam erat baju yang dikenakan. Di sudut matanya, lelehan air membentuk cekungan yang anehnya berkemilauan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi dengan berbisik. Dia ikut berjongkok di depan Kuroko.

Bocah 'biru' tersebut tidak menjawab. Napas tersengalnya yang semakin kentara. Sembari menunggu Kuroko berhenti menangis, Akashi mencoba untuk memikirkan kemungkinan kejadian yang menimpa Kuroko. Opsi pertama, Kuroko baru saja melakukan kesalahan, entah apa. Opsi kedua, kondisi ibunya memburuk. Tapi sangat aneh ketika Akashi mendapati Kuroko menangis di luar rumah, seharusnya dia di dalam menemani ibunya. Opsi ketiga (dan semoga tidak sampai terjadi, semoga tidak sampai terjadi), ibu Kuroko meninggal. Akashi hanya mengrenyitkan dahi memikirkannya. Sama sekali bukan alternatif jawaban yang enak didengar.

Akashi memegang kedua bahu Kuroko, mengangkatnya untuk tegak. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa keadaan ibumu baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko mengusap bekas lelehan di pipi dengan serampangan, menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan emosi. "Ibuku baik-baik saja," ucapnya kaku.

"Lalu… apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan membohongiku, Kuroko. Kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi," pinta Akashi dengan nada mendesak. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak mencecar Kuroko dengan daftar pertanyaan yang mengalir di benaknya.

Kuroko menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya membalas, "Jangan di sini." Kuroko mengawasi sekeliling.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, dia baik-baik saja. Dia sedang tidur." Kuroko menyeka sisa air mata dengan lengan baju.

Kepala Akashi berputar sejenak. Dia menarik tangan Kuroko untuk berdiri. "Ayo, ikuti aku."

"Kita akan ke mana?"

"Ke sebuah tempat," jawab Akashi sekenanya. Dia menarik ponsel dari sakunya, mengetik sesuatu.

"Kau harus pulang."

"Lebih baik aku mengajakmu keluar sebentar untuk mengatakan segalanya daripada melihatmu seperti ini lagi." Akashi masih mengetik.

"Maaf. Tingkahku tadi seperti anak kecil."

"Asal kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku, tidak masalah."

Selesai berurusan dengan ponselnya, Akashi merapikan rambut Kuroko yang berantakan dengan jari-jari. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Tapi kau belum ganti seragam. Pulang sana dulu."

"Aku biasa memakai seragam hingga tengah malam."

"Tapi kau belum mandi. Baumu… lumayan tidak enak."

Kurang ajar. Di saat seperti ini, Kuroko masih saja menjengkelkan. "Aku bisa mandi sepuasnya dengan air hangat nanti. Rumahku tidak pernah kekeringan."

"Tapi kau nanti dicari ibumu."

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan tadi."

"Tapi—"

"Kuroko, ayo!"

Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko, membuatnya terseret di belakang. Akashi berhenti di depan rumahnya untuk menyambar tas sekolah. Dia tidak mau tasnya yang berharga sampai hilang.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, brengsek. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Akashi melepaskan genggamannya. "Baiklah, aku hanya takut kalau kau tiba-tiba kabur."

"Kenapa aku harus kabur? Aku bukan maling."

"Bisa saja kau merangkap pekerjaan seperti itu."

"Kenapa aku mau melakukan hal bodoh?"

"Yah, kalau bocah sepertimu sedang terdesak, bisa jadi."

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi maling."

"Dan aku meragukannya saat melihatmu menangis seperti tadi. Kupikir kau habis mencuri lalu merasa bersalah atau bagaimana." Akashi tertawa.

"Itu bukan karena aku mencuri. Sungguh tidak lucu, brengsek."

"Orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa mungkin akan mengiranya demikian."

"Cih. Otakmu sudah tidak beres."

"Otakku masih normal. Hanya saja hari ini sedikit karatan, bocah." Akashi mengedip nakal.

"Dasar, brengsek. Sekalinya menjadi siswa cerdas, tetap saja ada bagian busuknya."

Akashi tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Kebiasaan Kuroko memanggilnya dengan sebutan semacam ini sekarang sudah tidak terlalu mengganggu, malah seringkali Akashi merindukannya. Mereka mudah membangun percakapan dengan tanpa memanggil nama asli. Saling mengolok ternyata menyenangkan. Efek positifnya dapat membuang stres; efek buruknya dapat terbawa saat Akashi berbicara dengan anak lain. Rasanya akan memalukan jika saat rapat serius di ruang OSIS, Akashi memanggil rekannya dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti tadi.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati setapak di areal perumahan, dengan posisi bersisian. Penerangan di jalan ini tidak menentu. Ada yang menyala, ada yang tidak, menciptakan suasana sunyi. Tidak ada orang yang terlihat duduk di luar rumah, semuanya memilih bersantai di depan kotak ajaib yang sedang menyuguhkan acara pertandingan sepak bola, sambil mengunyah camilan. Akashi membayangkan ibunya yang juga melakukan hal sama, tapi dengan menu berbeda; menonton tayangan _melowdrama_ kegemarannya dengan ditemani sekotak tisu. Kemudian ibunya akan bangkit karena ponsel yang berbunyi. Ketika dibuka, dahinya akan berkerut ketika membaca pesan Akashi yang mengabarkan bahwa dirinya akan pulang larut. Mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman dan semacamnya, sebuah kebohongan yang manis.

Akashi mengendurkan dasi di seragamnya. Bau udara di waktu malam ternyata lumayan segar. Ini lebih baik daripada berdiam diri di kamar dan bertarung dengan buku-buku Fisika bersampul wajah kakek-kakek.

Mereka berdua sampai di lapangan mini. Akashi duduk di kursi panjang pinggir lapangan, tempat penonton. Kuroko mengikuti jejaknya.

"Sepi juga," Akashi berkomentar singkat.

"Kalau mau ramai, bakar gedung sana."

Akashi tidak tertawa. "Ide yang bagus kalau mau mendekam di rumah peristirahatan terakhir."

"Atau membunuh janda-janda tua juga boleh."

"Dasar, _psycho_."

"Lebih baik _psycho_ , daripada hanya menjadi orang tukang _maso_."

"Bicaramu semakin ngawur."

Kuroko tidak lagi membalas.

"Jadi… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Akashi, setelah beberapa saat hening.

Rahang Kuroko mendadak mengeras. "Ayahku tadi datang."

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengamuk kepada ibuku."

"Tunggu—orang tuamu sudah berpisah, kan? Aku melihat foto keluargamu yang sudah sobek di dompet."

Kuroko mendengus. "Tebakan yang hebat dari orang yang sering menguntit."

Akashi tidak merasa bersalah. "Itu lebih baik daripada aku mati karena penasaran."

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu kalau begitu." Tapi nada Kuroko datar.

Akashi menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, dia ingin penjelasan lebih. Kuroko akhirnya hanya dapat mengalah.

"Orang tuaku bercerai lima bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa sebenarnya akar masalahnya, tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan ibuku yang mulai sakit-sakitan. Ayahku—bukan, _orang itu_ bukan orang yang baik. Dia sering mabuk-mabukan dan memeras ibuku untuk berjudi. Dulu _orang itu_ adalah orang yang kaya, tapi setelah ibu melahirkanku, kepribadiannya mulai berubah. Dia menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Sampai akhirnya kami jatuh miskin. _Orang itu_ menyalahkan ibuku. Dia bilang uangnya habis untuk biaya pengobatan ibuku, padahal aku jelas tahu itu tidak benar.

"Orang tuaku memang telah bercerai, tapi ayah—bukan, bukan, bukan— _orang itu_ tiba-tiba mendatangi rumahku tadi sore. Dia meminta mahar yang dulu pernah diberikan. Sepuluh juta. Tapi ibuku tentu tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. _Orang itu_ marah-marah dan memukuli ibuku. Aku ingin menengahi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kaulihat ini," Kuroko menggulung lengan baju kanannya, tampak memar keunguan di situ. "Hasil yang sia-sia."

"Tapi sekarang ibumu baik-baik saja, kan?" Akashi tanpa sadar terhanyut dalam cerita Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum masam. "Yah, dia baik-baik saja. Sudah kuobati luka-lukanya, tidak berakibat fatal."

Akashi menarik napas panjang, memberi jeda antara percakapan berikutnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Sekarang aku masih sehat, tidak kurang suatu apa pun." Kuroko memeriksa dahinya sendiri. "Dan aku juga masih normal," ujar Kuroko menambahkan.

"Apakah kau membenci ayahm—bukan, membenci _orang itu_?"

"Sangat, tapi tidak seperti dulu. Mungkin karena _orang itu_ sudah berpisah dengan ibuku, jadi memendam benci kurasa hal yang konyol."

Akashi merenung sejenak. "Maaf, aku ternyata tidak banyak membantu. Masalah keluargamu itu ternyata… _memang rumit_."

"Memang rumit. Makanya susah menceritakannya kepada orang lain."

"Tapi sekarang kau menceritakannya kepadaku, kan?"

"Karena kau memaksaku, brengsek."

Akashi melepas dasi, menjadikannya sebagai mainan tangan. "Kau sudah tidak menangis lagi kan, bocah?"

"Hmm, menurutku menangis dapat mengurangi beban penderitaan."

"Kau jujur sekali."

"Semua orang yang pernah menangis tidak perlu malu mengatakannya, termasuk kau. Itu pun jika kau memang pernah menangis," Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi, "yang sangat kuragukan."

Akashi tertawa lepas, benar-benar tawa yang renyah. "Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menangis."

"Sewaktu jatuh dari pohon, mungkin? Atau jatuh dari sepeda?" Kuroko menjajal menebak.

"Aku sudah lupa. Waktu bayi, mungkin?"

Sekarang mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Seumur hidup, Akashi belum pernah merasa bahagia seperti ini ketika bersama dengan seseorang. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, bukankah dia mengajak Kuroko ke sini untuk berbagi cerita? Kenapa sekarang malah jadi acara lawakan? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Masih banyak lagi hal-hal remeh yang mereka bicarakan. Akashi melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul setengah delapan. Ibu Akashi pasti sudah menungguinya sejak tadi.

"Kuroko, kita masih teman, kan?"

"Kurasa seperti itu."

"Kalau kapan-kapan kau butuh tempat untuk bersandar, berbagilah denganku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Akashi berdiri. "Ayo kita pulang. Kau harus menjaga ibumu. Dan, aku pasti akan dimarahi ibuku nanti."

Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum lagi—senyum yang sangat disukai Akashi. "Tipikal anak yang memang brengsek."

"Sama denganmu, bocah."

Akashi berjalan lebih dulu.

"Akashi!" Kuroko memanggil.

Akashi memutar tumitnya. "Ada apa?"

Kuroko baru bangkit dari duduknya sambil membalas, "Untuk hari ini, terima kasih."

"Aku sudah tahu jika kau akan berkata seperti itu kepadaku."

Akashi menyukai kenangan pada malam ini, lebih dari apa pun. Besok, mungkin dia dan Kuroko bisa makan siang bersama di kantin.

 **.**

 **["Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi, Akashi"]**

 **.**

"Aku benci dengan keramaian."

Itu adalah komentar pertama Kuroko saat dia dan Akashi tiba di kantin pada waktu jam istirahat. Akashi hanya tertawa melihat Kuroko yang sedari tadi bertampang kusut.

"Wajahmu jadi jelek kalau kau sedang _bad mood_."

Akashi kembali ke meja kantin sambil membawa dua piring mie ayam, dengan diiringi tatapan anak-anak perempuan yang mengaguminya sejak tadi.

"Kau yang memaksaku, brengsek."

Kuroko menerima mangkok yang baru saja diserahkan Akashi, lalu menaruhnya di sebelah segelas es teh.

Akashi mengambil sumpit. "Ucapanmu tidak asing lagi. Seperti tidak punya kata-kata yang lebih kreatif saja."

"Penggemarmu sepertinya cemburu sekarang," ujar Kuroko sebelum melahap sesendok mie. Dia memang tidak terbiasa makan menggunakan sumpit.

"Ya, saking cemburunya, saat kau pulang sekolah nanti, mereka akan melemparimu dengan tepung bercampur telur busuk."

Kuroko menghentikan gerakan sendoknya. Gagal menelan mie.

"Kau menjijikkan sekali. Kita sedang makan," Kuroko bergidik. "Aku hampir saja muntah, brengsek."

"Muntahkan saja sekalian," sahut Akashi tidak peduli. Dia terus memuntir mie dengan sumpitnya.

Kuroko ganti menyeruput minuman. "Gara-gara kau, selera makanku jadi hilang."

"Habiskan makananmu, Kuroko."

"Iya, iya, akan kuhabiskan. Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kauuruh-suruh."

"Karena kelakukanmu memang seperti anak kecil." Akashi tersenyum riang. "Nah, bagus. Habiskan sampai mangkoknya seka—kau tidak memakai sumpit?"

"Aku lebih suka memakai sendok."

Mata Akashi menyipit. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa makan memakai sumpit, ya?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi resmi terbahak.

Kuroko melototinya. "Tidak sopan. Sana pergi, urusi saja penggemarmu itu daripada kau merusuhiku seperti ini."

Akashi menatap beberapa anak perempuan dua meja dari tempatnya duduk. Mereka sejak tadi memang melihatnya terus. Akashi risih dengan pandangan memuja seperti itu. Pada awal-awal dia tahu ada anak yang diam-diam menggemarinya, jujur saja perut Akashi langsung mulas. Dia selalu menghindar jika bertemu dengan mereka. Namun, sekarang Akashi bosan melarikan diri. Lagi pula, dia punya alasan bagus kenapa tidak memedulikan mereka. Akashi sudah punya teman. Sungguh menyenangkan sekali.

Kuroko menumpuk mangkok kosongnya di atas mangkok Akashi. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka kagumi darimu, brengsek."

"Karena aku memang tampan," sahut Akashi pongah.

Kuroko membuang muka. "Tampan jika dibandingkan dengan seisi kebun binatang."

"Kata-katamu semakin manis saja. Terima kasih atas pujianmu ya, bocah."

"Dari dulu aku memang manis. Terima kasih atas gombalanmu ya, brengsek."

Akashi lelah menyahut. Kuroko memang menjengkelkan, tapi Akashi selalu bersyukur. Begini lebih baik daripada melihat Kuroko yang seperti dulu; serba dingin. Kini Akashi tahu bahwa perjuangannya berhasil. Batu yang keras lama-lama pasti akan hancur jika terus-menerus diterjang badai.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran hampir dimulai."

"Dan aku tidak mengerjakan soal sama sekali."

"Dan kau pasti akan melirik—bukan, kau akan memandangi bukuku sampai bola matamu meloncat keluar."

"Kuanggap ini tanda kau telah mengijinkan bukumu kupinjam."

Akashi dan Kuroko berlalu.

Dalam pikiran Akashi telah terpatri rangkaian kegiatan selanjutnya; duduk di kelas, mendengarkan suara guru yang menyuruh anak-anak untuk maju mengumpulkan tugas, membahas materi selanjutnya, mengerjakan soal latihan, lalu diberi tugas. Besok berangkat sekolah, duduk lagi, mendengarkan ceramah lagi, menggerus pensil lagi, diberi tugas lagi, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Akashi merasa hampa. Baik tubuh dan otaknya lebih mirip dengan mesin cuci milik ibunya sekarang. Akashi sebenarnya tidak membantah, malah bagus jika pendidikannya terurus. Tapi rasanya sekolah menjadi sedemikian tidak menariknya. Dan kini dia benar-benar rindu dengan kasur tercinta.

Minggu berikutnya, sesuai janji, Akashi mulai melatih Kuroko. Hanya berdua di lapangan mini. Menurut Akashi, Kuroko sudah mahir mendrible bola, pun dengan mengoper, tidak ada yang meleset sama sekali. Yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah kemampuannya dalam menembak bola ke ring. Pada latihan di minggu pertama, Kuroko dapat memasukkan bola setelah percobaan keenam. Namun, saat latihan-latihan berikutnya, butuh hingga sebelas kali percobaan sebelum bola oranye itu dapat meluncur ke ring. Akashi tidak mengerti apakah pada waktu itu hanya faktor keberuntungan semata.

"Sepertinya aku memang payah dalam menembak," Kuroko bergumam saat jeda istirahat.

"Tidak ada anak yang payah bermain selama dia mau berusaha," sanggah Akashi.

"Itu menurutmu. Apakah perkembanganku memang lambat?"

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohongan?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, brengsek."

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu melatihmu lebih sering lagi, dan kau juga tidak boleh malas berlatih, bocah."

"Oke, mari kita berjuang bersama."

Tapi kemajuan Kuroko dalam menembak nyaris tidak ada. Akashi tahu Kuroko sudah berusaha maksimal, dia pun sudah melatih sebaik mungkin. Kadang-kadang, saat kelelahan mendera, Akashi bertanya-tanya; mengapa dia menjadi sedemikian perhatiannya dengan Kuroko? Apakah selama ini Akashi hanya diperbudak dengan rasa iba dan kasihan, sehingga dia membantu Kuroko? Atau karena alasan yang lain? Begitulah benak Akashi memelintir tanya. Bahkan banyak teman Akashi yang sering mencela pertemanannya dengan Kuroko.

" _Anak melarat tidak cocok berteman dengan anak kaya, sebaiknya dia paham hal itu."_

 _"Kau tahu, Kuroko itu anak yang bermulut tajam. Aku tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan Akashi."_

 _"Mungkin dia memperalat Akashi? Sungguh malang sekali."_

 _"Dia diterima di tim basket karena Akashi. Mungkin jika tidak ada Akashi, dia masih merangkak sekarang."_

 _"Padahal dia sama sekali tidak berguna. Tidak pernah kulihat dia berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring. Selalu saja gagal. Dasar anak, bodoh."_

 _"Jangan-jangan untuk masuk ke tim dia merayu pelatih?"_

 _"Bisa jadi. Aku penasaran kenapa dia bisa diterima."_

 _"Hei, hei. Kudengar orang tuanya sudah bercerai. Dia anak_ broken home _, jadi wajar saja jika kelakuannya seperti itu."_

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Kuroko juga menyadarinya. Bahkan dia pernah menjauhi Akashi lantaran tidak kuat mendengar bisk-bisik mengerikan di belakang punggungnya. Mendapati kenyataan tersebut, Akashi sekarang sudah menemukan sebuah alasan penting, mengapa dia memilih berteman dengan Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan pendapat orang lain? Apa gunanya? Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri? Kita ini teman, kan? Aku tidak berteman denganmu karena rasa kasihan. Aku berteman denganmu karena aku memang _ingin_ berteman. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu menjauhiku seperti ini lagi. Lagi pula, tahu apa mereka tentang diriku dan dirimu? Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka hanya iri melihat persahabatan kita, Kuroko. Jadi kuminta kepadamu, jangan menyerah sampai di sini. Aku memang ingin berteman denganmu."

Kata-kata dari Akashi inilah, yang mengembalikan akal sehat Kuroko, sekaligus meyakinkan Akashi sendiri bahwa mereka layak berteman. Mereka berdua kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Susah memang untuk saling membenci jika pada kenyataannya, baik Kuroko maupun Akashi, sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Kuroko tentulah sadar, betapa pentingnya Akashi bagi dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Akashi. Entah mengapa, saat bersama dengan Kuroko, Akashi merasa hatinya menjadi lebih tenang; apalagi sesudah bercerita tentang ayahnya yang semakin membatasi kebebasan Akashi. Dan seperti yang Akashi dan Kuroko rasakan, mereka telah menemukan tempat untuk berbagi, tempat untuk bersandar saat terpuruk.

Pada hari Senin, usai kegiatan sekolah berakhir, Kuroko tentu pulang lebih dahulu, meninggalkan Akashi yang kini masih saja menekuni berlembar-lembar kertas; tugas OSIS. Kepalanya sedikit pening karena terlalu lama membandingkan rupiah-rupiah dari nota pembelian dengan angka pada layar laptop. Ya, inilah jabatan Akashi dalam OSIS di penghujung semester I; bendahara kedua. Seharusnya, dia hanya bertugas mengecek data-data itu. _Seharusnya_. Namun, karena bendahara pertama baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, Akashi harus bersedia menggantikan tugasnya untuk sementara. Parahnya, tugas memusingkan ini harus dia selesaikan hari ini juga.

Langit mendung saat Akashi menyelesaikan nota terakhir. Sudah pasti hujan jika Akashi pulang nanti.

Tidak perlu mengeluh. Memang beginilah risiko bergabung dalam organisasi. Harus Akashi akui bahwa dia ternyata cukup menikmatinya. Setidaknya, dia tidak perlu terlalu awal berada di rumah.

Akashi merapikan meja, menutup laptop, dan memasukkan berkas-berkas tadi ke dalam tas. Tidak ada jadwal les atau ekstra. Sekarang tinggal ke rumah ketua OSIS dan pulang.

Sambil merapatkan jas almamater, Akashi melenggang keluar dari kelas dengan langkah ringan. Dia mengintip keadaan di luar dari jendela kaca. Benar saja. Gerimis turun perlahan.

Dan bukan hal yang mengherankan saat Akashi tiba di rumah, seragamnya basah kuyup. Bodoh sekali memang, dia tidak membawa payung, dan tidak ada niatan pula untuk meminjam payung walau Aida Riko sudah menawarinya.

Tapi bukan seragam Akashi saja yang sepertinya basah. Pikiran dan tubuhnya juga ikut meriang. Akashi Shiori buru-buru memegangi tubuh putranya yang terhuyung setelah membuka pintu. Lalu dia mengomel panjang tentang sifat keras kepala Akashi yang mirip ayahnya. Akashi tidak dapat merasakan apa pun selain dingin. Pandangannya mulai berkunang dan badannya menggigil hebat.

Shiori menuntunnya menuju kamar. Akashi merasa pakaiannya dilepas paksa, lalu dikeringkan dengan handuk, kemudian diganti dengan baju yang kering. Sesudah ibunya dengan cemas berkata, "Akan kuambilkan obat dulu, istirahatlah," Akashi terkulai lemah di atas kasur. Dia pun akhirnya pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa pusing.

[]

Kuroko selesai menyuapi ibunya dengan bubur. Kondisi ibunya tidak begitu baik. Tubuhnya penuh dengan lebam. Walau sudah diobati, tapi jika disentuh sedikit saja, ibunya akan mengaduh kesakitan.

Memandangi lampu yang menerangi kamar, Kuroko sadar jika selama ini dia telah banyak berbohong kepada Akashi. Tentu saja ibunya tidak baik-baik saja, demikian juga dengan dirinya. Dari hari ke hari, keadaan ibunya kian memburuk. Kuroko sampai bingung harus bagaimana. Obat telah habis, uangnya juga tinggal sedikit. Memang, secara samar, Akashi pernah berkata kepadanya untuk menerima uang pinjamannya saja jika butuh. Soal mengembalikan bisa dipikir belakangan. Tapi Kuroko tidak bisa. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia sanggup mengembalikannya atau tidak seandainya jadi meminjam.

 _Mungkin, sudah saatnya aku harus bekerja._

Sambil tersenyum muram kepada dirinya sendiri, Kuroko memandang keluar rumah, lewat kaca jendela yang tidak terhalang kelambu. Hujan. Benar-benar deras. Suara petir yang muncrat secara mendadak membuat Kuroko hampir jantungan. Dasar hujan sialan.

Kuroko menyeret kursi, duduk dan mulai membuka buku-buku pelajaran yang selama ini telah diabaikan. Ada dua tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Parahnya, Kuroko ingin menutup buku-buku itu. Tubuhnya sudah letih karena berlatih basket sejenak tadi, ditambah harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah (menyapu, mencuci baju, mengepel) dan merawat ibunya. Besok dia bisa menyontek kepada Akashi, begitulah yang awalnya Kuroko pikirkan. Tetapi sebagian dari otaknya menolak mentah-mentah pikiran semacam itu. Dia tidak boleh selamanya mengandalkan Akashi.

Selama hampir dua jam, Kuroko tenggelam dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi tulisan cakar ayam. Dia hampir putus asa mengerjakan sepuluh soal Matematika. Dua soal pertama bisa dijawab dengan mudah, tapi delapan sisanya berhasil membuat kepala Kuroko berdenyut-denyut. Ini adalah tanda bahwa otaknya kelelahan berpikir.

Buntu. Benak Kuroko malah memikirkan Akashi. Pasti anak itu sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas.

 _Barangkali memang benar, sebaiknya Kuroko menyalin tugas Akashi saja._

Dengan perasaan yang kacau balau sebab terlalu banyak memikirkan tugas, Kuroko menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang keras.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Namun, dia merasa ada yang salah.

Akashi tidak ada di halaman rumahnya.

Ini sungguh tidak biasa. Biasanya, Akashi akan berdiri di depan rumahnya dan menyapa lewat senyuman. Memang beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kuroko dan Akashi sempat bertengkar, tapi sekarang sudah baik-bak saja. Bahkan selama masa perdebatan (yang harus Kuroko akui sebagian besar adalah kesalahannya), Akashi selalu menungguinya untuk berangkat sekolah (walau kemudian Kuroko akan menghiraukannya).

Sekarang Kuroko diliputi tanya. Mungkinkah Akashi sudah tidak ingin berteman dengan dirinya? Kuroko tidak ingin mempercayai kenyataan memedihkan ini, tapi dengan menimbang perilakunya yang begitu buruk kepada Akashi, Kuroko berpikir, apakah Akashi sekarang membencinya?

Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa sangat sedih.

 _Kenapa aku menjadi seperi ini?_

Kuroko sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dulu, sewaktu SMP, Kuroko pernah memiliki teman. Namanya Aomine Daiki. Dia baik dan perhatian kepada Kuroko. Aomine memperlakukannya seperti adiknya sendiri. Kuroko sangat bahagia memiliki teman seperti Aomine. Anak laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut adalah orang pertama yang membawa Kuroko mencintai dunia basket dan masuk menjadi anggota tim basket di sekolah. Setiap hari, mereka berdua selalu bermain basket bersama. Jika ada waktu senggang, mereka berdua akan mengobrol panjang lebar; bercerita tentang pacar baru Aomine sampai curhat mengenai keluarga Kuroko yang berantakan.

Malangnya, karena sebuah kesalahpahaman, Aomine meninggalkan Kuroko bersamaan dengan keluarnya dia dari tim basket. Pada saat itu, Kuroko merasa amat kehilangan, tapi tidak sampai berlarut-larut. Semacam sudah ada firasat bahwa Aomine akan meninggalkannya. Aomine adalah anak berbakat dalam basket (meski nilai ujiannya buruk bukan main, bahkan lebih rendah dibanding Kuroko), tetapi dia merasa bosan dengan permainan basket. Dalam pertandingan, tidak ada lawan yang mampu menyamainya, tidak ada lawan yang setara dengannya; itulah mengapa Aomine memutuskan untuk hengkang dari tim. Kuroko sudah membujuknya, tetapi Aomine sudah tidak peduli pada basket lagi.

Kemudian, Kuroko masuk ke SMA, bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Jika boleh jujur, pada awal-awal berkenalan dengan Akashi, Kuroko sangat ingin bersahabat dengan anak bermata _heterokrom_ tersebut. Namun, mengingat persahabatannya yang hancur lebur sewaktu di SMP, Kuroko merasa sedikit trauma. Ditambah lagi dia tidak sanggup jika pada akhirnya Akashi akan meninggalkannya. Akhirnya, Kuroko memutuskan untk membangun dinding di antara dirinya dan Akashi, semacam pembatas bahwa dia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sungguh bodoh, Akashi bukan anak yang mudah menyerah. Sikap kasar dan bengis yang selama ini Kuroko tampilkan, perlahan meleleh hingga ke tahap yang Kuroko tidak pahami. Kuroko menerima Akashi sebagai temannya. Mulai membuka jati dirinya yang sekering daun-daun berguguran. Akashi membuat Kuroko merasakan sekali lagi, betapa indahnya dunia persahabatan.

Sekarang, Kuroko tidak siap seandainya ditinggalkan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Kemungkinan besar, Akashi sudah lebih dulu berangkat. Kalau benar begitu, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk berdiri menanti. Dengan menahan rasa sesak yang membuncah, Kuroko mulai berjalan ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Kuroko terkejut mengetahui bahwa Akashi belum juga datang. Sebuah surat yang ada di meja guru mengabarkan bahwa Akashi sakit. Kenyataan ini membuat berbagai prasangka yang tadinya menyelimui batin Kuroko menjadi lenyap. Sia-sialan dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai Akashi.

Dan Kuroko hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena itu berati, dia akan terkena hukuman karena hanya mengerjakan tugas separuh saja.

Bagi Kuroko, hari ini pelajaran berlangsung sangat lambat. Waktu seolah dipuntir agar tetap berhenti. Kuroko berulang kali meremas sobekan kertas dari belakang lembaran bukunya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang terus bertanya-tanya, _"Akashi sakit apa? Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu?"._

Sebagai teman dekat, Kuroko merasa malu sekali. Dia adalah anak terakhir di kelas yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Akashi sakit. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, mereka adalah tetangga, rumah mereka bersebelahan.

 _Teman macam apa aku ini?_

Hingga akhirnya pada jam istirahat kedua tiba, Kuroko sudah tidak tahan. Tidak ada yang peduli kepadanya. Teman-teman sekelas mulai menggunjingkan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa Akashi. Telinga Kuroko muak mendengar nada pedas semacam itu. Sambil menahan sakit hati, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membolos saja. Hal pertama yang dia tuju tentunya adalah rumah Akashi.

Ibu Akashi, Shiori, adalah orang pertama yang Kuroko temui, sekaligus yang membuka pintu. Walau rumah Akashi lumayan besar, hanya ada dua pembantu yang sepertinya masih dibutuhkan. Untuk urusan masak-masak, Shiori masih bisa menangani. Kaya tapi sederhana. Kuroko kini paham maksud ungkapan tersebut.

Kuroko dipersilakan masuk.

"Menjenguk Sei-kun, Nak?" Shiori menyapa dengan wajah cerah.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya, Bibi. Bagaimana keadaan Akashi?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya demam biasa, sudah lebih baik sekarang. Mari kutunjukkan kamarnya. Ah, Sei-kun pasti senang karena ada yang menjenguknya." Shiori melangkah cepat-cepat, dengan senyum yang malah mengingatkan Kuroko kepada senyum Akashi sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Shiori menyiapkan segelas jus dan roti. Mendadak Kuroko menyadari sesuatu. Dia lupa tidak membawa oleh-oleh. Wajah Kuroko memerah. Benar-benar sial. Ini semua karena Kuroko terlalu buru-buru tadi. Hari yang luar biasa. Luar biasa sialnya.

Sepertinya Shiori ingin memberi ruang kepada Kuroko, sehingga dia ditinggalkan sendiri di ambang pintu kamar Akashi, dengan alasan: hendak menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang suami tercinta. Kuroko hanya bisa menggaruk kepala saat Shiori mengedip kepadanya.

"Kuroko?" Akashi sedikit kaget melihat kemunculan Kuroko.

Kuroko belum membalas. Matanya memandangi sekeliling kamar. "Kau kacau sekali, brengsek."

Akashi hanya tersenyum jail. Dia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menonton film di laptopnya. Tubuhnya terbungkus selimut tebal. Walau terlihat riang, bibir Akashi masih tampak pucat.

"Aku tahu ini belum saatnya pulang. Berani bertaruh, kau pasti membolos."

Kuroko meletakkan tasnya di sudut ruangan. "Jadi ini pekerjaanmu saat tidak sekolah? Aku merasa terharu melihatnya. Kukira kau sedang berbaring sambil dikompres."

"Itu kemarin. Sekarang aku tidak perlu dikompres. Kau mungkin yang perlu dikompres."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Tugasmu hari ini belum selesai, kan? Kau tadi dihukum, kan?"

Kuroko merengut. "Kau brengsek sekali. Kau ini sedang sakit, brengsek. Masih saja berpikir tentang tugas. Aku menjadi terpesona." Tapi nada Kuroko seperti orang yang bosan.

Akashi tidak menyahut, dia asyik menonton adegan pertarungan seru antara robot melawan manusia. Sesaat, kamar Akashi hanya terdengar suara tembakan berturut-turut. Kuroko merasa sedikit jengkel.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak membawa apel."

Akashi yang masih melototi laptop kesayangan memutuskan untuk menjeda filmnya. "Kenapa harus apel?"

"Yah, biasanya orang yang sakit selalu dibawakan apel, atau jeruk."

"Pandangan mainstream. Memangnya orang yang sakit akan langsung memakan apel? Tentu saja tidak. Mereka akan makan nasi dan meminum obat. Kau sepertinya terlalu banyak menonton drama."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku sudah benar."

Keadaan hening lagi. Kuroko meminum jus untuk mengencerkan tenggorokannya yang kering sekaligus agar tanagnnya memiliki kegiatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan dariku? Kau seharusnya mencemaskan dirimu sendiri."

"Benar juga. Seharusnya aku mulai mencemaskan ayahku."

Alis Kuroko terangkat, kali ini dia tertarik. "Kenapa dengan ayahmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kami berdua jarang bertemu lagi. Kalau pun Ayah pulang, aku pasti sudah tidur. Pagi hari juga tidak bisa bertemu, sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Sepertinya Ayah memiliki masalah di perusahaan."

Kuroko berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Kalau tentang masalah di kantor ayahmu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, kan? Mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk. Pikirkan saja kondisimu, Akashi."

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu mengucapkan namaku, Kuroko," balas Akashi dengan mata berbinar.

Kuroko menghela napas sebal. "Kukira kau sedang bersedih atau bagaimana. Aku sudah serius mendengarkan, kau malah bercanda. Dasar, brengsek."

Akashi tertawa. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud merusak suasana."

Kuroko memilih diam untuk beberapa saat. Batinnya teraduk akan beberapa hal yang selama ini meresahkannya. Dia harus segera berterus terang.

"Akashi?"

"Hm? Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja, Kuroko. Aku tahu, sejak tadi kau seperti ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu."

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditutup-tutupi. "Akashi, apa yang selama ini kau dapat dengan berteman denganku?"

Kuroko berharap suaranya tidak terdengar begitu sendu.

"Kau menanyakan hal seperti ini lagi? Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan padamu, aku berteman denganmu karena memang aku ingin berteman. Tidak ada alasan lain. Kenapa kau harus bertanya lagi?"

"Aku ingin mempercayai kata-katamu, tapi sulit. Kemarin aku memang bertanya apa alasanmu berteman denganku dan aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, tapi pertanyaanku sekarang berbeda."

"Apa ini karena anak-anak berkata buruk tentangmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Err, sebagian kecil memang begitu..."

"Dan sebagian besar yang lain karena apa?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau dapat dengan berteman denganku?"

"Apakah pertanyaan ini penting?"

"Bagiku, jawabanmu yang lebih penting."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya lebih dulu. Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, Kuroko?"

Suara Akashi yang terdengar menusuk membuat Kuroko tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau menjawabnya, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi," Akashi menambahkan.

Kuroko menarik napas dengan kesal. "Karena aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkanku."

Itu adalah jawaban paling jujur yang bisa dikatakan Kuroko.

Akashi kecewa. "Kau ternyata lebih mempercayai ucapan anak lain daripada ucapan dari temanmu sendiri."

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi, apa yang kau dapat dengan berteman denganku?"

"Kalau aku menolak menjawabnya sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, brengsek."

Akashi memilih untuk menekuni laptop lagi, tapi kali ini bukan menonton film. Membuka-buka folder, mencari entah apa, pokoknya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat tangannya bekerja.

"Aku punya satu permintaan kepadamu."

Ucapan Kuroko yang tanpa basa-basi membuat Akashi mematung. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya membatu di tempat.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang berlebihan lagi untukku."

Akashi menoleh, sedikit bingung. "Aku? Melakukan hal yang berlebihan seperti apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau sakit gara-gara aku."

"Apa? Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Kuroko. Aku kemarin kehujanan, wajar saja jika aku sakit."

Kuroko menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Kau bukan tipe orang yang akan sakit karena kehujanan. Kau sakit karena terlalu kelelahan. Jadi kurasa, kita tidak perlu lagi latihan basket bersama."

Akashi terperangah. "Kenapa?"

"Selama ini aku tahu, kau sudah memiliki banyak tanggung jawab. Menjadi anggota OSIS, menjadi anggota tim basket, mengikuti macam-macam les dan ekstra, kau juga harus mengerjakan tugas dan PR. Kau pasti kelelahan. Dan aku tidak mau menambahkan jadwal melatihku ke dalam daftar kegiatanmu."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa melakukan semua itu. Aku—"

"Kau memang bisa, tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa. Sesekali, pikirkan juga dirimu sendiri, brengsek."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kauatur, bocah. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Pokoknya, tidak ada lagi jadwal latihan di antara kita." Kuroko bersikeras.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Kuroko?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi, Akashi. Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati tadi, kupikir kau sudah tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi."

"Jadi, karena inikah kau tadi membolos?" Akashi tersenyum sekarang.

Kuroko tidak bisa selain menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalau itu maumu. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa."

"Akashi, aku juga ingin bertanya satu hal lagi kepadamu."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kita berdua masih teman?"

"Tentu saja, Kuroko. Kenapa kau jadi membingungkan seperti ini?"

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kuroko.

"Akashi—"

"Apa lagi?"

"Tentang pertanyaanku tadi, kau akan menjawabnya, kan?"

"Tenang saja. Mungkin, pada suatu hari, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi."

Dalam hati Akashi menambahkan, _tapi entah kapan._

 **.**

 **["Luka menganga; hati memedih tiada tara"]**

 **.**

Dua hari tidak masuk sekolah membuat Akashi bosan setengah mati. Dia sudah sembuh total. Ada jadwal pertandingan basket melawan sekolah lain seminggu lagi, dan Akashi belum melakukan persiapan. Maka, di hari Kamis yang cerah ini, Akashi dengan bahagia memakai seragam.

Selesai mengenakan baju, Akashi berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sosok lelaki yang duduk di ujung meja adalah hal pertama yang Akashi tangkap.

"Ayah?"

Lelaki tadi menatap balik Akashi. "Duduklah, mari kita sarapan bersama."

Akashi menurut. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi dengan ragu-ragu. Akashi memerhatikan ayahnya yang seperti orang kurang tidur.

"Kapan Ayah pulang?"

"Tadi malam."

"Aku tidak melihat Ayah..."

"Aku pulang larut."

Shiori yang datang membawa menu sarapan memutus percakapan singkat tersebut. Dia tidak bergabung di meja karena sedang membersihkan dapur. Masaomi, ayah Akashi, belum menyentuh menu sarapan, membuat Akashi salah tingkah.

Apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya?

"Akashi?"

"Iya, Ayah."

"Aku meminta maaf kepadamu," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Akashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kenapa Ayah meminta maaf kepadaku?"

"Karena terlalu mengekangmu belakangan ini. Maafkan Ayah yang tidak ada di sampingmu saat kau sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah. Tidak usah mencemaskanku."

Ini aneh. Masaomi bukanlah orang yang suka meminta maaf seperti ini. Seperti yang Akashi ketahui dengan baik, ayahnya adalah orang yang tegas dan disiplin. Jika berbicara, kata-kata yang keluar begitu berwibawa. Akashi bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menyanggah perintahnya walau sudah menghafal skrip untuk beradu mulut. Tapi sekarang?

Masaomi mulai menyuap menu sarapan, Akashi buru-buru mengikuti teladannya, walau sebenarnya pikirannya sedang dipenuhi banyak tanya. Dan keraguan yang ada dalam batin Akashi bukanlah hal yang dapat disangkal.

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan Ayah? Kenapa hatiku mengatakan ada yang salah dengan semua sikapnya hari ini?_

Jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut ternyata muncul dari arah yang tidak pernah dia duga.

Ketika Akashi berangkat sekolah, dua buah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Akashi memutuskan untuk menjeda langkah dan mulai mengamati. Ada empat orang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka mengetuk pintu. Ibu Akashi membukakannya dan menyuruh mereka masuk.

Akashi hampir menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya saat melihat keempat orang tadi keluar membawa seseorang. Akashi Masaomi diapit dengan ketat. Kedua tangannya diborgol.

Bagi Akashi, ini seperti akhir dunia.

[]

Hari ini, mereka berdua berangkat bersama, tapi Kuroko yang menunggui Akashi. Tidak ada senyuman di wajah Akashi yang selama ini selalu dilihat Kuroko. Tidak ada sapaan hangat yang keluar dari bibir itu. Tidak ada pula tanya jawab tentang tugas.

Hanya datar.

Hanya diam.

Hanya keheningan.

Kuroko mengetahui kabar penangkapan Akashi Masaomi dari koran di perpustakaan pada hari Sabtu saat jam istirahat pertama. Akashi Masaomi terlibat dalam kasus korupsi, begitu yang Kuroko baca. Di hari tersebut, Akashi masuk untuk pertama kali setelah empat hari absen karena alasan sakit. Semula, Kuroko kebingungan ketika melihat anak-anak di kelas yang berkasak-kusuk tentang ayah Akashi. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari, betapa murungnya Akashi pada hari tersebut.

Akashi masih sama seperti hari kemarin-kemarin. Dia masih berlatih basket untuk tim, tetap rajin belajar, pun masih mengikuti les dan ekstra lainnya. Namun, Akashi berubah. Di mata Kuroko, Akashi Seijuurou seperti bukan Akashi Seijuurou lagi. Dia menjadi anak yang pendiam. Jika ditanya hanya menjawab ala kadarnya. Sekalinya berbicara, yang keluar adalah dusta. Meminta bercerita sepertinya percuma. Hati Kuroko terasa pedih. Akashi layaknya patung yang membatu di pojok ruangan. Atau seumpama manekin yang dipajang tanpa pemiliknya tahu bahwa dia sedang kepanasan atau kedinginan.

Demi apa, Kuroko tahu persis apa yang sedang dirasakan Akashi.

 _Akashi pastilah sangat kehilangan ayahnya._

Situasi ini mengingatkan Kuroko akan dirinya dulu. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan atau lakukan. Apakah seperti ini rasanya, menjadi Akashi yang menghadapinya dengan begitu sabar dulu? Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa ini ternyata sungguh menyakitkan. Belum lagi ketika menghadapi mulut berbisa dari anak-anak sekelas atau bahkan di luar kelas; Akashi resmi menjadi bahan olokan ganas.

 _"Che, sudah kuduga dari dulu jika kekayaannya berasal dari barang haram."_

 _"Atau mungkin ini karena pengaruh temannya? Si Kuroko itu. Orang tuanya juga bermasalah. Siapa tahu orang tua Akashi juga terseret. Dasar keluarga aneh!"_

 _"Itulah akibatnya berteman dengan anak berantakan. Kita seharusnya lebih selektif dalam memilih teman."_

 _"Bisa jadi memang, tapi tidak masuk akal. Aku lebih setuju karena ayah Akashi yang ingin menumpuk harta. Kau tahu, kekayaan bisa membuat ambisi menggila."_

 _"Pantas saja belakangan ini muka Akashi seperti orang tidak waras, ternyata begitu penyebabnya."_

 _"Mampus sana sekalian, sekarang dia tidak bisa sombong lagi."_

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Kuroko sangat berharap telinga Akashi berubah menjadi tuli. Itu lebih baik daripada harus mendengarkan ocehan dari anak-anak. Namun, Akashi biasa-biasa saja. Dia cukup tenang menyembunyikan amarah yang menggelora. Jika Kuroko yang ada di posisi Akashi sekarang, dia pasti tidak akan sanggup menahannya. Diam-diam, Kuroko kagum dengan pengendalian diri Akashi.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Akashi?_

Tapi Kuroko rupanya tidak perlu memikirkan Akashi berlarut-larut. Satu hari sebelum pertandingan, Akashi tampak lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Rona wajahnya menjadi lebih ceria. Bahkan senyuman yang ingin dilihat Kuroko pun tercetak dengan nyata. Namun, kendati demikian, Kuroko belum berani bertanya lebih jauh. Sesungguhnya Kuroko tahu persis, Akashi sedang berusaha untuk bangkit.

 _Lalu, apa gunanya diriku?_

 _Apa gunanya diriku yang selama ini menjadi temannya?_

Ragu-ragu lagi. Menggerimis lebih perih dari api.

Sepertinya memang benar, lebih mudah mempercayai ucapan anak lain daripada teman sendiri.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat dengan diri sendiri. Pertandingan melawan SMA tetangga hampir dimulai. Kuroko ikut bermain sebagai pemain cadangan. Ini saja sudah hal yang luar biasa. Dia menonton dari bangku cadangan, menyaksikan Akashi dan anak lain dalam tim yang bersemangat ingin memenangkan pertandingan.

Tim sekolah Kuroko lebih unggul, tapi poinnya hanya berbeda tipis. Di akhir babak kedua, salah satu pemain senior di timnya mengalami cedera. Pemain cadangan lain ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya. Awalnya, Kuroko khawatir jika tim Akashi lengah, untungnya pemain cadangan tersebut cukup hebat sehingga poin bisa dikendalikan. Kuroko berpikir bahwa tim dari sekolahnya pasti akan menang. Walau sampai selesai nanti dia tidak bermain, tapi Kuroko juga merasa bahagia jika timnya menang.

Sayangnya, di menit-menit awal babak keempat, Akashi mengalami cedera pada pergelangan kakinya. Tidak terlalu parah sebenarnya, tapi dia sudah tidak dapat bermain lagi. Jika dipaksakan, lukanya akan bertambah serius.

"Biarkan Kuroko yang menggantikanku. Dia pasti bisa."

Kuroko, yang sedang membantu membalut pergelangan kaki Akashi dengan kain kasa terkejut mendengar ucapan dari anak berambut merah tersebut.

"Dia memang pandai mengoper, tapi _shoot_ -nya masih belum terlalu sempurna," kata ketua tim.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sering melatihnya. Percayalah kepadaku, dia pasti bisa," balas Akashi meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Kuroko, kau bermain sekarang."

Kuroko tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau terharu. Dia pikir dia hanya akan duduk di bangku cadangan, tapi Akashi sekarang menyuruhnya bermain.

 _Akashi pasti ingin memberiku kesempatan. Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha._

Awalnya, semua baik-baik saja. Kuroko sangat lihai dalam melakukan _pass_. Namun, ketika Kuroko mendapat operan untuk melakukan _shoot_ , dia gagal memasukkannya. Kuroko tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kegagalannya dalam melakukan _shoot_ membuat _pass_ yang semula selalu berhasil mengalami sedikit kemunduran. Pada kali pertama melakukan _shoot_ , Kuroko yakin jika dia hanya kurang beruntung. Tapi saat teman di timnya memberi kesempatan melakukan _shoot_ kembali, dia gagal lagi, sampai keempat kalinya, Kuroko tetap tidak bisa memasukkan bola. Barulah dia sadari bahwa dia memang tidak bisa menembak. Teman setimnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memberi operan kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko berusaha bertahan pada _skill pass_ -nya, berharap bahwa itu masih dapat mengejar poin, tapi ternyata tidak banyak lagi _pass_ -nya yang membantu.

Entah mengapa, hati Kuroko terasa sesak.

Saat pertandingan berakhir, tim Kuroko menang. Akashi mengacungkan jempol ke arah Kuroko sambil tersenyum bahagia, tapi Kuroko tidak dapat membalas senyuman tersebut. Dia terlalu larut dalam sebuah pemikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

Untuk kesekian kali, hati Kuroko terasa perih. Meski dia dan timnya menang, tapi bagi Kuroko kemenangan ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Pada hari Senin setelah minggu perayaan kemenangan, Akashi mendapati Kuroko yang tidak masuk sekolah. Dia sudah ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah, tetapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Tatkala Akashi hendak beranjak, dia melihat kertas kecil di bawah pintu.

" _ **Berikan aku jawabanmu di jembatan Hiro."**_

Akashi tidak dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada Kuroko. Rasa cemas mendadak menyeruak begitu saja dalam dirinya. Dia segera berlari menuju sebuah tempat yang dimaksud dalam kertas tadi.

 _Jembatan Hiro._

Mengingat nama jembatan ini membuat Akashi merasa mual. Dia pernah mendengar cerita seram mengenai jembatan tersebut dari neneknya. Cerita itu berbentuk sajak yang dapat dilagukan. Akashi hanya perlu mendengar sajak itu dua kali sebelum kepalanya menyimpannya secara permanen. Dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan sajak tadi.

" _Pada suatu hari, seorang putri pergi ke sungai_

 _Pergi ke sungai dia melintasi jembatan suci_

 _Jembatan suci lalu membawanya ke tepi_

 _Ke tepi ada malaikat yang benderang sekali_

 _Benderang sekali sayap di punggung bidadari_

 _Di punggung bidadari sang putri diajak berlari_

 _Diajak berlari ke bawah jembatan berduri_

 _Berduri lalu menusuk tubuh sang putri_

 _Sang putri tiada bernyawa lagi_

 _Karena ternyata malaikat tadi adalah orang mati"_

Sebuah sajak indah tapi berisi kisah menyeramkan, demikian Akashi menyebutnya. Dulu Akashi mencemaskan putri tersebut karena pergi sendirian ke jembatan. Kini Akashi tidak lagi mencemaskan sang putri tadi (yang baginya hanya tokoh fikstif), tetapi Kuroko.

"Kuroko!" teriak Akashi ketika tiba di ujung jembatan.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru yang menjadi objek tatapan Akashi tengah berdiri sambil memandang sungai di bawahnya. Dia tidak menjawab panggilan tadi. Akashi bergegas mendekat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Kuroko?"

Yang ditanya tidak menyahut. Belum.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Kuroko tidak menoleh barang sedetik, dia masih menatap lekat air sungai yang mengalir dengan deras itu. "Akashi, jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang selama ini kau dapat dengan berteman denganku?"

Akashi terperanjat. Dia merasa kehilangan suara. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Akashi mendapati dirinya kesulitan menemukan lidahnya.

"Ada apa—"

"Jawab aku, Akashi!" Kuroko menoleh cepat, tatapannya seperti orang yang sedang marah.

"Apakah itu pertanyaan yang penting?"

"Bagiku jawabanmu yang lebih penting."

Akashi tidak bisa mengurai situasi agar menjadi tenang. Ini sangat buruk.

"Akashi, aku telah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama," ujar Kuroko setelah jeda yang cukup lama. "Sebenarnya, apa tujuanku hidup di dunia ini? Apakah aku selama ini masih menjadi orang yang berguna? Atau sebenarnya kehadiranku tidak pernah dibutuhkan?"

"Kuroko..."

"Kau juga sudah mengetahuinya, kan? Aku berpikir dan terus berpikir, tapi aku tidak menemukan kegunaan apa pun dari keberadaanku. Aku memang orang yang tidak berguna. Dunia ini ternyata sungguh kejam, Akashi. Aku baru mengetahuinya."

"Kuroko, aku..."

"Kenapa kau tidak membenciku, Akashi?"

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Apakah kau tidak merasa kecewa denganku kemarin?"

"Kecewa bagaimana—apa yang sebenarnya kaukatakan, Kuroko?"

"Pertandingan kemarin. Kau seharusnya tidak mempercayaiku semudah itu, Akashi. Aku ternyata gagal. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku gagal. Maaf."

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kau tidak salah apa-apa. Tim kita juga menang, kan? Apa lagi yang dikhawatirkan?"

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya merasa... keadaanku di tim tidak berguna sama sekali. Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku gagal, aku orang yang gagal."

"Kau tidak pernah gagal, Kuroko. Kau pasti hanya sedang kurang beruntung saja pada saat itu."

"Kurang beruntung?" Kuroko tertawa, tawa yang hambar. "Akashi, jangan membohongiku lagi. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, aku memang tidak berbakat dalam basket kan, Akashi?"

"Kuroko, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku ternyata tidak pernah dibutuhkan, kan?"

"Kuroko!"

"Ayolah, Akashi. Itu semua adalah kenyataan. Aku memang orang yang tidak berguna."

"Kau adalah temanku, Kuroko. Jangan berbicara yang macam-macam."

"Aku tidak berbicara macam-macam, Akashi. Aku berbicara tentang kenyataan. Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil. Tidakkah kau pernah merasa begitu? Dunia ini adalah tempat kesombongan dan kebohongan. Dunia ini adalah tempat yang sangat kejam. Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya."

"Kuroko, apa yang mem—"

"Akashi! Aku bukan orang bodoh! Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak yang berbeda? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak yang miskin? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika keluargamu hancur berantakan? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya pernah ditinggal oleh teman dekatmu? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak berguna bagi orang lain? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh temanmu sendiri? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dihina setiap hari padahal kau sendiri ingin diterima oleh mereka? Apakah tahu, Akashi? Rasanya ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, dunia ini sudah gila, rasanya... rasanya ini sungguh menyakitkan."

Akashi memalingkan muka. Dia tidak tahan melihat netra biru langit itu basah akan linangan air mata.

"Tapi aku masih membutuhkanmu, Kuroko. Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau akan pergi."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan membohongiku lagi, Akashi. Aku tidak suka. Kau tidak pernah membutuhkanku."

"Kuroko! Kita ini adalah teman, kan? Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Dunia ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Untuk apa kita hidup jika pada akhirnya kita akan mati? Apa gunanya kita masih hidup jika orang-orang yang kita sayangi pergi menginggalkan kita?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu, Kuroko. Itu pertanyaan yang tidak mudah untuk dijawab. Tapi hanya satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Apakah kau ingin menyerah dengan semua masalah ini?"

"Kau ternyata juga berbohong dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Akashi?"

"Apa?"

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu ketika ayahmu ditangkap? Kau pasti juga merasa kehidupan ini sangat kejam, kan? Kau pasti merasa masa depanmu sudah hancur, kan? Kau pasti merasa sakit, kan?!" suara Kuroko meninggi.

"Kuroko," panggil Akashi setelah terdiam cukup lama, "tapi sekarang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku berdiri di hadapanmu. Aku baik-baik saja. Memang, awalnya kupikir hidupku akan berakhir. Aku merasa tidak berdaya menghadapi kenyataan pahit semacam itu, tapi akhirnya aku sadar akan satu hal; bahwa semua orang yang hidup pasti memiliki masalah. Jika orang tidak memiliki masalah, maka orang itu tidak hidup. Aku memang tidak tahu pasti apa tujuanku hidup di dunia ini, tapi aku masih bernapas sampai sekarang karena aku memiliki orang-orang yang kusayangi dan juga menyayangiku. Setidaknya, Kuroko, ingatlah aku. Jika itu tidak juga berguna bagimu, ingatlah bahwa kau masih mempunyai seorang ibu."

Mata Kuroko melebar, seperti orang yang mendapat sebuah pemahaman baru. "Tapi, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Akashi. Apa yang selama ini kau dapat dengan berteman denganku?"

"Kau belum paham juga, Kuroko? Bukankah kita ini adalah teman?"

"Memang benar kita adalah teman, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu selesai. Jangan menyerah hanya karena masalah semacam ini, Kuroko. Perjalanan kita masih panjang, kan? Kau juga masih memiliki ibu yang harus kaubanggakan. Jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi, Kuroko."

"I-bu-kah?" Kuroko tercenung. Lama sekali. "Kau benar, Akashi. Aku masih memiliki orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku."

"Dan kau juga masih memiliki teman, kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakanku, Kuroko, atau kau akan kujadikan bubuk cokelat."

Itu adalah candaan, tapi tipis sekali senyum yang terkembang di wajah pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

Akashi hanya berharap semoga semuanya akan segera baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **["Akhir yang tidak diharapkan"]**

 **.**

Sore itu hujan lagi. Akashi sampai bosan mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkannya. Mendekati ujian akhir semester ganjil membuat anak berambut merah ini harus belajar ekstra. Rumah sekarang lebih sepi. Tidak ada lagi pembantu yang berkeliaran di sudut-sudut halaman. Tidak ada lagi derum suara mobil yang menyala. Beruntung rumah Akashi tidak terlalu besar. Saat keadaan semacam ini terjadi, dia dan ibunya tidak harus bersusah payah dalam membersihkan rumah.

Keheningan yang tercipta terang saja membuat Akashi rindu akan sosok ayahnya. Dia masih sulit menerima. Barangkali perkataan Kuroko pada waktu itu memang benar, dunia ini adalah tempat yang teramat kejam. Namun, Akashi terus memperingatkan kepada tubuhnya agar berhenti merengek dan tetap belajar sebagaimana mestinya.

Di hari pertama ujian, Akashi dan Kuroko berangkat sekolah bersama. Kuroko masih sama dengan perjumpaan terakhir di jembatan. Wajahnya malah semakin suram dan letih, seolah tiada lagi tenaga yang tersisa. Akashi tentu saja mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak banyak percakapan yang bisa dia lakukan dengan Kuroko, disamping karena harus fokus mengerjakan soal, juga sebab Kuroko yang sulit diajak bicara.

Akashi pikir, dengan berjalannya masa ujian, dia dan Kuroko dapat berteman dengan lebih baik dari sebelumnya; seperti mulai membahas soal-soal atau berlatih basket bersama lagi. Namun, Kuroko tampaknya sudah tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Setiap kali mereka berdua mulai bercakap-cakap, lebih banyak perdebatan dan pertengkaran yang terjadi. Sungguh, Akashi sebenarnya lelah dengan semua ini. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi? Tapi demi Kuroko, Akashi akan terus mengawasinya, akan terus menjadi temannya.

Kejutan terburuk yang di dapat Akashi di pertengahan masa ujian adalah, Kuroko yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim basket sekolah, tapi Akashi tidak serta merta mempercayainya. Ini seperti yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa, Kuroko? Kenapa kau keluar dari tim?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Berhentilah berbuat hal yang bodoh, Kuroko!"

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat mencintai basket? Kenapa kau harus keluar?"

Kuroko tersenyum lemah. "Akashi, tau apa kau soal mencintai? Bahkan jika itu basket, tau apa kau soal itu?"

"Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu jika kau sangat mencintai basket. Jadi katakan, apa alasanmu—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Ini bukan urusanmu! Berhenti mencampuri kehidupanku! Urus saja dirimu dan keluargamu sendiri!"

Dan ini adalah pertengkaran yang kesekian kali. Kuroko sudah hendak melangkah pergi, tapi Akashi menahannya.

"Kuroko..."

"Apa lagi, Akashi?"

"Ijinkan aku bertanya satu hal kepadamu. Apakah kita masih berteman?"

Kuroko tidak sanggup menatap mata Akashi. "Jangan berbohong lagi, Akashi. Berhentilah berkata seolah kau peduli padaku. Aku sudah muak dengan kebohonganmu. Aku ternyata tidak berguna bagimu, Akashi. Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa kau masih menganggapku sebagai temanmu?"

"Kuroko!"

Anak yang dipanggil sudah beranjak pergi. Akashi memandang punggung itu dengan tatapan hampa.

 _Apakah memang harus berakhir seperti ini?_

 _Apakah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi?_

 _Dan apakah... apakah kita memang tidak bisa berteman?_

Di hari terakhir ujian, Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah. Akashi tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Dia ngeri seandainya apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, setelah ujian resmi berakhir, Akashi mengunjungi rumah Kuroko. Seperti biasa, rumah itu sangat sepi. Akashi sudah mencoba mengetuk pintu, tapi ternyata dikunci.

Dan begitulah. Tatkala Akashi hendak pergi, seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan, sebuah kertas di bawah pintu membuatnya mematung. Isinya membuat Akashi sangat terkejut.

" _ **Selamat tinggal, Akashi"**_

Entah sudah berapa kali Akashi berlari, tapi dia belum pernah berlari hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak seperti pada hari ini. Demi mengerjar sesuatu, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Akashi terus berlari; tanpa peduli kakinya yang terasa sakit, tanpa peduli pada jalinan rumput yang membuat dia terus terjatuh, tanpa peduli pada hatinya yang juga terlalu perih menerima kenyataan. Dia akan bangkit lagi dan tetap berlari.

Di ujung jembatan itu Akashi berhenti. Kuroko tersenyum manis ke arahnya sebelum dia menaiki pembatas jembatan. Akashi berlari, lagi dan lagi. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi pada akhirnya Akashi tahu satu hal.

Dia sudah terlambat.

Mereka akan segera berpisah.

Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran. Tidak ada lagi perdebatan. Ini hanya perpisahan.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal satu minggu yang lalu. Maaf, aku sudah lelah. Jangan mengikutiku, Akashi, karena kau tidak mungkin bisa mengikutiku."

"Kuroko!"

Dan tubuh lelaki berambut sebiru langit itu benar-benar jatuh menuju derasnya arus sungai tanpa harus melihat ke belakang.

Bagi Akashi, dunia sekali lagi telah berakhir.

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **["Sayonara, Kuroko... Sayonara..."]**

 **.**

 _"Jangan mengikutiku, Akashi."_

Akashi tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kata-kata tersebut. Sesudahnya, Akashi jatuh terduduk di lantai jembatan yang keras. Hatinya hancur menjadi kepingan, atau remuk menjadi serpihan kaca; yang apabila digoreskan akan berdarah. Dia tidak percaya dan selamanya tidak ingin percaya. Seolah sebagian daari tubuhnya ikut terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Rasanya teramat sakit. Perih. Semacam tusukan ribuan jarum yang sengaja ditancapkan dengan paksa.

 _Hingga sekarang._

Dunia ini adalah tempat yang sangat kejam, Akashi tahu akan hal tersebut. Tiga tahun hidup merana tanpa ada bayangan Kuroko yang tidak mungkin lagi ada di sisinya. Dunia yang merebut ayahnya. Dunia yang merampas semua kebahagiaan dengan orang-orang yang Akashi sayangi. Dia juga ingin mengakhiri segala kegilaan ini dengan segera. Kehilangan, lagi, kehilangan lagi, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk dimengerti. Akashi berdiri di dekat pembatas jembatan sekarang, tangannya mencengkeram besi dingin, memutuskan untuk hendak menyusul Kuroko.

Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa dia tidak bisa? Mengapa dia tidak bisa seperti Kuroko? Mengapa dia sulit untuk menerjunkan diri menuju aliran sungai di bawah? Jika memang dia ingin mengakhirinya sekarang, tapi mengapa dia harus ragu-ragu? Mengapa dia harus berhenti? Mengapa hatinya tidak bisa setuju untuk pergi dari dunia yang keparat ini? Mengapa? Mengapa?

 _Mengapa?_

Jawabannya datang tanpa pernah diduga.

 _Itu karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian._

Karena dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melompat ke bawah. Karena dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berhenti membutuhkan dunia, padahal sejatinya dia masih butuh. Karena dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghabisi nyawanya.

" _... karena kau tidak bisa mengikutiku."_

Ucapan itu menggaung lagi, menembus dari telinga menuju hati.

Dan itu memang benar. Dia, Akashi, tidak bisa mengikuti jejak Kuroko. Dia gagal untuk mencegahnya pergi. Dia gagal untuk menemaninya menuju mati.

Pada akhirnya, Akashi menemukan alasan dia hidup bertepatan dengan Kuroko yang menemukan alasannya untuk mati.

 _Itu karena aku masih memiliki orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku._

 _Dan karena aku masih membutuhkan dunia._

 _Dan karena..._

 _Aku takut untuk mati..._

Satu minggu lagi, dan ayah Akashi akan dibebaskan. Kuroko memang telah tiada, tapi Akashi tidak bisa menemaninya untuk mati sekarang.

Dunia ini adalah tempat yang kejam, tapi mengakhiri hidup di dunia ini adalah jalan keluar yang lebih kejam.

Perlahan, Akashi melepas cengkeramannya pada besi pembatas jembatan. Kakinya mundur pelan-pelan. Buket bunga mawar berwarna biru dia letakkan di lantai jembatan.

Hati Akashi berbisik, _"Sayonara, Kuroko... Sayonara..."_

 **.**

 _ **(Maka berbahagialah bagi orang-orang yang takut pada kematian. Jika memang itu adalah alasanmu untuk tetap bertahan hidup, alasanmu untuk tetap berbuat kebaikan di dunia, maka tidak ada orang yang paling bahagia selain orang yang tetap menjalani kehidupan sebagaimana mestinya. Karena pada akhirnya, kita semua akan mati. Tidak perlu bersusah payah merencanakan kematian, sebab pada akhirnya kita juga akan mati. Jalani saja dan nikmati kehidupan yang ada sekarang. Hidup memang tidak abadi, tapi tidak lantas membuat kita harus berputus asa untuk berjuang menghadapinya. Suatu saat nanti, di sebuah tempat yang indah, jika sudah pada waktunya, kita semua akan bertemu lagi. Suatu saat nanti.)**_

 **[The End]**

 **.**

 **Note:** Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk Kak Kiaara. Terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya kepada Kak Ki (secara tidak langsung) yang telah membawa saya ke dalam fandom Kuroko no Basuke yang begitu indah. Fanfiksi ini memang tidak seindah fanfiksi yang sering dipublish Kak Ki, karena ya beginilah Jb, masih sering amburadul kalau menulis. Fanfiksi ini ditulis dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan (dengan menghitung skip karena banyaknya ujian dan keengganan untuk mencapai akhir yang menyedihkan). Terima kasih kepada kalian yang selalu membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di setiap fanfiksi saya. I love you so much all : )

 _ **Fullove,**_

 **JB**


End file.
